The stripper
by Dracia Malfoy
Summary: Harry sees a girl in a strip club that seems to know him, but he doesn't know her, or does he?


The stripper.  
Harry left in a huff. Why did Hermione have to be such a bitch. She always had to nag him about something. Tonight it was the dishes. Tomorrow it could be anything from not having enough sex or getting her pregnant. Harry hated it. She was always like this. Why did he stay with her.  
Suddenly some music starts to play and he walks towards it until he relizes it's coming from a strip club. There was no way he'd go into one of those. Hermione would freak if she ever found out he went into a place like that. Wait, Harry shouldn't worry about that. He wouldn't go back to her. He didn't love her. He wasn't going to go back. He walked into the building and sat down at a table in front of a blond girl who was stripping down. She was so beautiful. She also had a great body.  
When she noticed Harry a look of surprise came across her face. She seemed more drawn back and she didn't look at him again. Harry was surprised. Why would this girl do that. Harry had no clue who this girl was. Harry stood up and walked out of the building and walked out to the back door where he knew she would come out of later.  
It was almost an hour later before she came out and Harry walked up to her. She looked at him even more surprised than she had before. "What do you want you pervert"  
Harry stared at her. She looked awfully familiar, as though he knew her from somewhere. "You know me don't you"  
She stared and smiled. "Yes I do. What, you don't recognize me. I guess changing my hair color worked a bit didn't it. I'm glad you don't recognize me"  
"Why. Did I do something? Did I hurt you?" Harry asked concerned. He couldn't remember doing anything to any girl.  
"Yes." She said through clenched teeth. "You left me. You had said you had left me just to go destroy Voldemort, but you never came back. You were a fucken liar"  
Harry stared at her and relized. "Ginny. Ginny Weasly"  
"That's my name. Well at least you didn't forget everything about me. You just decided to forget that you had said you would come back to me. That you had told me you loved me." She turned, but as she learned Harry could see a tear in her eyes.  
"Oh Ginny. I never forgot. I-I didn't want to hurt you. I figured you had found someone else. And I didn't want you to hate me for leaving you like you do now. I guess I did the wrong thing." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you"  
Ginny threw his hand off his shoulder. "I guess my supporting you never counted. You didn't like my letters. What"  
Harry looked down. "I never read the letters. I was afraid they told me you were leaving me. And I knew if I read that I wouldn't be able to defeat Voldemort. I'm sorry." Harry said and he turned to walk away. But then he turned back. "Why are you working in a strip club"  
Ginny's cheeks turned red and she looked cute. "I needed to move out of my parents home. I knew I did. So I needed to find a good paying job. You know what, let's go back to my apartment and talk about this"  
She turned back to where she was going before and Harry followed. She let Harry get into the car. It was a nice red one, it looked new. He turned to her when she got in. "New car?" She nodded. "I just got it last week"  
Harry looked forward as she drove a few blocks to a nicer part of town. Why did she live on the nice part of town and work in such a crappy place like that. She stopped the car in front of a white apartment and got out. Harry followed. She walked up the stairs to apartment number three. She opened the door and let Harry walk in. He walked in and was surprised to see such a mess on the floor.  
Ginny took off her coat. "Sorry the house is such a mess. I didn't expect to have visitors tonight"  
She took off her shoes and then went back to a room. Before she shut the door she said. "I'll be out in a second. Make yourself comfortable"  
Harry sat down on her black couch and before he knew it she was out again. She came over and sat down next to him. She looked at him and after a while she said. "So you want to know what has happened since you left. My family has gone into total disarray about losing Ron. But what did they expect. They should have known we'd lose someone. I guess it was just how he got killed that through them off"  
"You mean by Voldemort." Harry asked.  
She nodded and ran her hand through her hair. "Who would expect that Voldemort would go looking fo him. Just because he wanted to hurt yoiu. Why did he have to kill my brother"  
Harry took her hand. Although she looked a little uncomfortable she did not take it back. "I'm so sorry I hurt you and your family. I didn't mean for Ron to die"  
She looked at him. "I know you didn't. I have been kind of stupid the last few years. I wish I wouldn't have been waiting for your phone calls. I wish I wouldn't have waited for you. I didn't know when you would return, but I guess I thought you would come to me right away. I was wrong. What have you been doing"  
Harry looked away. How could he explain his mistakes? "I have been being stupid. I felt so bad for Hermione since she had lost Ron that I've been with her. She's my, um girlfriend"  
Ginny looked down. "Oh. Well, that was nice of you"  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, but we had a fight tonight"  
"Hence the strip club." Ginny said and looked at him in a way he hadn't sen her look at him for years. " I love you Harry. I've missed you. And by the way you're talking you're leaving her aren't you"  
Harry smiled amazed. "Yes. I am. Why"  
Ginny smiled and got off of the couch and motioned for Harry to do the same. He got up and Ginny place a hand under the cushion of the couch and the couch turned into a bed. "Would you like to stay the night"  
Harry looked at the pullaway. He already knew he didn't want to go back to Hermione. He smiled and took Ginny's beautiful hand in his. "I'd love to stay here forever"  
Ginny smiled and sat on the bed. "I am not the girl I used to be." Harry looked at her cautiously. "What do you mean by that"  
She smiled. "I won't let you bring me down by your cuteness and popularity"  
Harry laughed. "Oh darn. I thought you'd still like me. So now you won't because I'm popular"  
He stood up and walked over to the door. He felt a pillow hit the back of his head and he turned. Ginny smiled. "Fine, I am. Get into this bed you brat"  
Harry smiled and walked over to the bed knowing he would not be going back to Hermione. e would be happy right here with Ginny. 


End file.
